Charlie's Daughter
by TwilightSVU
Summary: Charlie is shock to discover that he has a daughter from his ex-wife and that she's been abuse by her own mother. Incest and maybe a familiar Cullen. depands on how it goes.
1. Preface

Preface

"Harder, Daddy, harder," Bella cried out as I pounded into her tight pussy.

"So tight," I grunted, "you like that baby girl? You like how I make love to you? You like how Daddy is the only one who can touch you?"

"Yes, Daddy," Bella cried with a moan as I lifted her legs around my waist, causing me to go deeper inside her. The pleasure was so amazing.

I moaned as I felt pleasure building up and knew that my daughter was about to calmed around me. As she came violently around my cock, I continued to thrust in her, milking her orgasm. "Mine!" I cried as I spilled inside her.

"Yours, Daddy," Bella cried out.

As I slowly pulled out of her, and lay beside her. I couldn't help but knew that it was wrong about us being together. But the way my ex-wife had treated Bella and how my daughter is so different from every other girl. I knew that I would always and forever love my daughter.


	2. Chapter 1 Charlie's daughter

**(I'm new at fanfiction, so don't hate me if most of my sentences were wrong or confusing.)**

Chapter 1- Charlie's daughter

**Charlie's Pov **

I was watching the baseball game, when the doorbell ring, turning down the volume I went to answer it. A woman that I don't recognize was standing on my front porch.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Charles Swan?" the woman asked. When I nodded, she continued. "My name is Tamara Walters I'm with the child protective services. Do you know a woman by the name Renee Robertson?"

"Yes," I nodded. "She's my ex-wife. Has something happened to her?"

"Mr. Swan, your ex-wife was arrested." The woman revealed, "Your daughter is now with the child protective services."

"My daughter," I repeated, I have a daughter? I thought

The woman frowned at me, "were you aware of your daughter Isabella Marie Swan?"

"No," I shook my head, "I didn't even know Renee was pregnant at the time. Please tell me she's alright and why is my wife arrested." I couldn't do anything but keep on thinking about the child that I didn't know about.

"Your daughter," the social worker started to say, "has been abuse Miss Robertson and her boyfriend who was living with them at the time of the arrested." She explained. "Your ex-wife and her boyfriend were also arrested for drug possession."

My heart sank my daughter. The child that I didn't know I had, had been abuse by her mother and her boyfriend. I tried to control my anger as I spoke the next words. "Please," I said, "please when I can see my daughter and bring her home."

The woman sighed, "Soon as possible."

"Thank you," I replied, I wanted to say how about right now. But I needed some time to think this through. "I'll be ready by tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The alarm clock woke me up the next morning, as I went to shut it off I let out a sighed I didn't know I was holding. It had been a long night for me. I was tossing and turning at the thoughts of my daughter Isabella, or Bella from what the lady told me that my daughter likes to be called. Also from what the woman knows is that Renee had been forcing Bella to believe that no one would love her. The child doesn't even attend school crying out loud.<p>

I wanted to call Doctor Cullen and asked him if he's willing to see my daughter. I trust Carlisle and his wife Esme with my life. But from what I was told, Bella didn't even see a doctor until the child protective services brought her to the hospital where she started screaming at anyone who tried to approach her and that's when they knew she had been abuse.

I was glad that I have some vacation time, and knew that it might take awhile for Bella to get use to living with me. Once I was dressed, I made myself a cup of coffee and some eggs with toast.

Once I was done, I grab my car keys and wallet before making my out the door locking the house behind me.

Soon I was on the road heading toward the child protective services office, where there I'll be able to meet with my daughter. Once I reached the office, I parked my car before making my way toward the building.

Walking through the double doors of the building, I was greeted by a man with jet black hair and gray eyes. He wore a dark blue business suite.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. My name is Marcus Bower."

"Hello," I replied as I shook his hand, "I thought I was here to meet my daughter."

"Yes, yes of course." The man nodded, "but first won't you please follow me to my office? There are some things we need to discuss about."

Fear consumed me. "Has something happened?" I asked afraid that something did happened to my daughter. "Is Bella okay?"

"Mr. Swan, I can assure you that Bella is fine, there's some stuff that you need to know about her." He paused, "that would confuse."

"Please call me Charlie." I said, "And how would my daughter's issue confuse me?" as I said the words, Felix told me to follow him which I did until we reach an office where two more men and a woman with suites were waiting for us.

"Charlie, I would like you meet my boss Alec Walker, my coworker, Marcus Caius, and our psychoanalyst Jane Brady."

As I shook their hands, I repeated the last of what Felix had told me. "Psychoanalyst, is there something wrong with my daughter?" I repeated my earlier statement.

The man name Alec cleared his throat, "Mr. Swan. How much were you told about Isabella?"

"Only that she's my daughter," I shrugged my shoulders, "and that my ex-wife had been abusing her." I frowned, "what's this have to do with anything."

This time Jane cleared her throat, "Charlie, your ex-wife's abuses towards your daughter to where Bella's mind closes down and the only safe place she has is to find a male to trust."

"A male to trust," I repeated, "is that why she never attended school? Is because my ex-wife thinks that if someone, including a male finds out about the abuse and the threats that she's been telling Bella?" I tried to calm myself down. "How did you guys find out about the abuse?"

"The police had a search warrant for the drugs," Marcus started to explained. "They find Bella locked in a closet. She was dirty, her clothes were torn, and from what they could tell she's been living under the staircase."

I felt like I was going to be sick as Marcus continues telling me how Bella was afraid to come out of the closet, and when they came outside Bella clang to one of the male police officers as if though she was afraid to let go of him. "Is Renee in jail now?" I couldn't help but asked.

"Yes," Felix spoke up first time ever. "She pleaded not guilty, but the judge and the ADA are going to make sure that she's going to stay in jail."

"What about the boyfriend?" I asked, "I was also told that he was part of the abuse."

"James Dwyer is also arrested." Marcus answered. "His brother Phil Dwyer was one of the undercover police officers, and the only male that Bella seemed to trust. Not to mention the one who had gotten her out of the house, when the police arrive."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, Bella trusted one of the people that were involved with this siltation. "Can I see my daughter now?" I finally asked.

Alec nodded toward a window that I didn't notice until now. Walking closer to it, I could see that the room was filled with toys and all other children things. But what surprise me the most was sitting at a table, with her shoulder length brown hair tied in a French braid.

Bella

I couldn't help but noticed a make-believe tea set on the table in front of her and she was pouring pretend tea in cups while talking to stuff animals and dolls that were sitting on the table as well. It looked as if though they were having a tea party.

"She's having a tea party." I said out loud.

"We're aware of that." Jane said.

I turned to look at the group. "I thought you told me she's been abuse, and that she only trusts a male."

"She has and she does," Alec answered both of my questions. "From what we can gathered is that she also had been alone so many times. That the only place she feels safe is where she can do anything and not get in trouble."

"By playing tea parties and dolls," I asked turning to looked back at my daughter that I never knew I had. "Does she know that I'm her father?"

"Renee didn't tell Bella about you, until Phil find out about you. He then secretly let Bella know that you are her father and that she could trust you with anything." Alec explained.

I sighed in relief, so she knew that I was her father I thought, turning to look at the group again. "Can I go to her?"

"Follow me." Felix said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: Charlie now knows the reasons behind Bella's abuse, also about her trusting no one except Phil and now Charlie to trust since she knows that he's her father.)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Bella

**(For those of you that are confuse. Bella is seventeen years old, and since she's been abuse by her mother Renee. Her mind shuts down to where she needed to find a place she feels comfortable in. which in this case acting like she's a young girl instead of the normal seventeen year old should. Also, the reason why I add the part about the Cullen is because I didn't know how to end the story with having Charlie and Bella still together or have Bella end up with one of the Cullen, or what? Whatever the story goes I just hope you like it.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Bella<p>

"Are you ready for this?" Felix asked me as we stopped in front of a door that Felix told me that Bella's behind it.

I sigh, "No." I admitted, "But I do need to meet the daughter I never I had."

Felix nodded, and patted my back as if to assure me. "Just remember, even though she's a seventeen year old girl. She's a special person that we need to help recover from what she's been though."

Again I nodded, already knowing that even though Bella knows that I'm her father, I'm still a stranger to her. Suddenly, I felt my cock harden at the thought of me being a stranger to Bella and how I wanted to make love to her.

God I thought I didn't even meet my daughter yet and already I'm getting a hard on of thoughts of pounding my cock in her pussy. I shook my head in order to clear the thoughts of her underneath me as I fuck her.

"Are you ready?" Felix asked again.

I nodded and waited until Felix open the door.

"Bella," Felix said as I follow him inside, "there's someone that would like to meet you."

My breath caught in my throat as I stared face to face with the girl. She could've been more special then she already is. Up closer I could see how innocent she look with her doe brown eyes reminded me of myself when I saw her age.

"Hello," Bella whispered.

Her voice almost made me groaned at the sound of it. God I need to stop thinking about it, she's my daughter after all.

"Hello, Bella." I replied, "How are you?" stupid question to ask Charlie she might not be fine after what happen at her home. Including being separated from the only father figure she knew.

"I'm fine," Bella replied, "would you like to join me for some tea?"

Not wanting to disappoint her, I nodded and carefully sat down on one of the plastic chairs that were little too small for me. How she manages to sit on one of the chairs is beyond me.

"Would you like to join us Felix?" Bella asked.

"I think I'll pass this time, Bella." Felix gently said, "I think your daddy would like to get to know you better with me not in the room, maybe next time."

"Oh, okay." Bella said.

I watched as Felix closed the door behind him, and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I decided to go with some easy questions for now. "So Bella I see that you like to play with dolls?"

"Uh-huh," Bella replied. "I didn't have anyone to play because mommy doesn't like to go to school. She didn't want people to know that I've been living underneath the staircase."

"What about Phil?" I asked, "I was told that he's kind to you."

"Oh Phil's my best, best friend." Bella replied happily, "he's the one who doesn't hurt me unlike mommy and mean daddy."

Mean daddy I wanted to asked her, but Bella started pouring pretend tea in a plastic cup that's in front of me. I knew that its weird to have a tea with my seventeen year old daughter. However since my _wife had_ not only emotionally and mentally abuse Bella, but she also force Bella to believe that no one would want her.

"Bella," I gently said to her.

"Yes daddy?" Bella asked.

My breath caught in my throat again as Bella spoke the words that I was dying to hear from her. I swallowed a lumped that was in my throat and slowly let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I knew I had to choose my next words carefully, and since I've asked about a possible chance of taking Bella home with me.

I knew that Felix as well as his co-workers and Jane the psychoanalyst were worry about Bella's reaction toward me. But so far things seemed to be doing okay.

"Bella," I said again, "how would you feel about living with me?"

For a moment Bella just stared at me before saying. "Do I get to sleep underneath the staircase?"

"No," I replied a little too harshly, causing her to jump. "sorry." I quickly added. "What I meant was that you'll get your own room, with a bed, a dresser, as well as a closet to put your clothes in."

"Own room?" Bella repeated as if though the word was unfamiliar to her, "closet?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Do I sleep in the closet?"

"No," I shook my head. "You get to sleep in your own bed." Just how much has Renee hurt you?

"Okay," Bella finally said.

"Okay?" I repeated, yes I thought now how am I going to find out what girls her age likes? Even if she's a special one, maybe I should call Doctor Carlisle's wife Esme and see if she's willing to help me out?

Before I could say anything else, Bella had gotten up from her seat, and made her way toward me.

"Can I um…," Bella paused as if though she didn't know what to say.

"Can you what sweetheart?" I couldn't help but asked.

Bella's cheeks were trying pinkish color as she asked the question. "Can I hug you?"

I slowly got to my feet and was now standing in front of her. "You want to hug me?"

Bella slowly nodded her head.

Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I slowly wrapped my arms around Bella and carefully pushed her toward me. "Is this okay?" I whispered to her brown locks.

Bella nodded.

Right then and there I finally let go of my emotions. Rain of tears run down my cheeks as I quietly cry for the daughter that I didn't know existed until now. I cry for how special she is, and knew that whatever happens between us we'll get through it together. "I promise Bella," I vowed, "I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to us."

* * *

><p><strong>? Pov <strong>

"Oh, my god," I heardAlicecried.

Before I knew it I racing down the stairs and in the living room, where I found the rest of my family gathering around Alice who was now coming out from the vision she'd seen.

"Alicewhat's wrong, honey?" Rosalie asked as she sat down next to her lover.

"Is our mate okay?" Jasper asked.

Alicefirst stared at my brothers and I before saying. "I don't know how to explain this."

"TryAlice,"Carlislegently said as he walk in the room with Esme next to him.

For a moment there was salience, untilAlicestart to explain about what she saw in her vision. "The three of you might have another mate."

"Might?" Emmett asked, "So the chief is not our mate?"

"Well, he is."Alicereplied, "It's just that."

"What?" I asked.

Alicesighed, "Maybe I should show you."

With that said, I now saw whatAlicehad seen. Jasper, Emmett and I were on a large bed, along with Chief Charlie Swan. In between the three of us was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"I love you daddy," the girl said, "and I love you guys well."

"We love you Bella." The four of us replied.

"You're daddy's and my lovers' special girl." Charlie added.

If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't be sick by now. But just seeing Charlie and the girl name Bella made my cock harden. When I came out the vision I turn to look at my brothers. "we may have a fifth mate."

"Fifth, mate?" Jasper asked.

"Who is it?" Emmett asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan."Alicereveled. "She's Charlie's daughter as well as your mate."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: yeah, yeah, I know what you all are going to think. Again I don't know how to end the story with Charlie and Bella or Bella with one of the Cullens but let's just put it this way. Why don't we have three male vampires who already knew that Charlie is their mate, but were now shock to discover they have a fifth one. Hope you like it please let me know and I will rewrite the chapter if you don't like it thank you."<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 The Cullen Family secret

Chapter 3: Knowing the Cullen Family secret

As soon as I got home, I knew I needed to call Doctor Cullen as well as his wife Esme to see if their helping to help me out with decorating Bella's room as well as Doctor Cullen becoming Bella's therapist. After I spent another hour with Bella in that child play area I knew I had to leave in order to callCarlislebefore it gets any later.

Spending time to get to know Bella was the best thing I ever had in my life. I mean talking to her by asking questions about what she likes to do to what she wanted to be when she grows up. Since I knew Bella had been abuse by my ex-wife, I decided not to ask about Renee or about Bella's bedroom underneath the staircase. But I knew once I asked about the Phi guy who protected Bella from getting raped by other men that contently come and go from Bella's home from hell.

When I arrived home, I hurried inside slamming the door behind me while making my way toward the kitchen where the phone was. Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and reached for the phone that hanging on the wall before dialing the number.

After a couple of rings a male voice answer the phone "Doctor Cullen speaking,"

"I know who you are." The words slip out of my mouth before I could stop them. Shit I thought I had made a promise to Billy on keeping his son Jacob and his friends being werewolves a secret after Jake had shift shape in front of me. That's when both Billy and my other friend Henry both told me about the cold ones living in the area, and how they drink from only animal blood, and how there's some sort of treaty between the wolves and the Cullen family.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Nothing," I quickly said, "Doctor Cullen that's not the reason why I called." I immediately told him who I was before adding, "I need your help."

"Is there anything I can help you with Chief Swan?" I can tell there was hesitated sounding in his voice. I mean after all I almost expose their secret and knew that this was my only chance of Bella ever being comfortable around me.

I slowly let out a huff of air before saying. "I have a daughter," I started to say. "By my ex-wife, Renee Robertson, her name's Isabella Marie Swan and she likes to be call Bella." Once I started to explain how a social worker came to my house and told me that my wife was arrested over drugs and child abuse. I then went on how I first meet with other case workers and learned that Bella was so deeply abuse by my ex-wife that she could only find confront in being a ten year old girl than a seventeen year old child.

"Please doctor Cullen I need your help," I begged. "Not only that but I also need to ask your wife Esme if she's willing to help me decorated Bella's room."

For a few minutes there was silence until finally Doctor Cullen spoke. "Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie."

"Call meCarlisle," Doctor Cullen said before adding, "When do you want me to see Bella?"

"As soon as possible," I replied. "But I also wanted her to get settled down first before I can let anyone else see her. No offence."

"None taken, I will let my wife know about you needing her help with Bella's room, and also please let me know when I should start seeing your daughter."

"Thank you," I said with a sigh of relief. After I hang up the phone I couldn't help but pumped my fist in the air. "Yes!" I shouted to no one. However when I finally calm down I couldn't help but wonder if I should call Billy Black and tell him about Bella and how Carlisle and his wife are going to help me with my daughter's needs.

I knew however that Billy and I would probably end up having another one of our arguments about the Cullen family and how the wolves didn't want the family to kill any of the humans living in Forks.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept on having dreams of sex with my daughter. From having her lying underneath me on my bed, to up against the wall. I could've be sick at the thoughts of making love with my daughter. However in one of my dreams I had three of the Cullen boys as well as Bella on a very large bed. I would've told you that that was the worse dream I have had but somehow having Edward and Jasper touching my daughter Bella had gotten me a hard on as well as me moaning each of their names as Emmett suck on my cock as I watch the three of them making out.

"Oh god," I moaned as I jolted up right in bed. Did that really just happen? I thought did I have sex dreams about my daughter andCarlisle's sons? Even though I've seen them around couple of times, I knew that with Jasper, Edward, and Emmett the three of them look like walking sex gods. "What am I suppose to do now?" I whispered.

As I made my way downstairs the next morning, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming," I called as I made toward the door. I almost gasp at the sight of Carlisle Cullen and his family standing outside my house.

"Good morning, Chief Swan."Carlislesaid.

"Morning," I replied yet still confuse of why the family were here. Did they know that I knew their secret? "Not that I mind, but what are you doing here," I asked as I let them in.

"We're here to help with decorated Bella's room of course."Alicesmiled.

I raised a eyebrow atCarlisle. "Didn't I say that I needed Bella to settle down before I could let anyone see her?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied, "but you also mention that you need Esme's help with Bella's room and since both Rosalie andAliceare our adopted daughters. Why not let the rest of us help you as well."

For a moment there was silence, until finally I nodded. "the upstairs bedroom with the view of the valleys is the room that I was thinking of making it to Bella's room." I started to explained, "also I talk to some of Bella's doctors including a psychoanalyst, a woman by the name of Jane Brady all told me that I need to make the room childlike and yet comfortable so that Bella would be safe."

'Childlike?" Esme repeated.

"Yes," I nodded. "It's hard to explain, but Bella is a seventeen year old girl but in her mind she's a ten year old child. she can still do most of the seventeen year olds do, but everything else including girly stuff is confusing for her."

"Wow," Emmett said, "it's a lot to taken in even if she's one of our mates,"

"Emmett!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Mates?" I asked. I watched as Edward ran his hands through his hair, Jasper looked like he wanted to be somewhere else but here, and the rest of the group with glaring at Emmett as if they should kill him or not.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted in anger.

Carlislefirst look at me and than at his family before speaking. "Charlie did you remember what you told me last night?"

"That I wanted your help?" I asked.

"Before that,"

Everyone waited until I look at each person in the group, until I realize that they knew that I knew about them being vampires.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: I hope you guys like the chapter. I wasn't excepting for this to happen so quickly. I wanted to wait until after the first time Charlie and Bella make love, but than again I didn't know how you'll like the story and with some of you liking the Cullen brothers with the Swans. I knew I would have to let the Cullens go ahead and tell Charlie about them being mates to not only him but to his daughter as well.)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Truth comes out

**(Author's note: I know some of you are disappointed that this is not a Charlie and Bella story. But it is Charlie and Bella story, and again let me remind you all that I didn't know how far of the story I should write about the father and daughter. **

** I promise you that the next one would only be a Charlie and Bella story. Please respect the stories that I write!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Truth comes out<p>

"Oh my god," I repeated as I slowly sat down on a nearby couch. I was still shock on finding out that not only is Edward my mate but Emmett and Jasper as well…wait? Did Emmett say that Bella was one of our mates? I looked up to see that the family were watching me. "How is this possible?" I asked.

"How what's in possible?"Carlislerepeated my words.

I tried not to show my anger, but I just couldn't help it. "How is this possible and what the fuck do you mean by my daughter is our mate?"

"Alicesaw us in her visions." Edward started to explained, "She'd seen the four of us together in bed along with your daughter."

"That's just sick," I said. "I just found out that Bella's my daughter and your telling me that I'm going to have sex with her. She could be lying." I heard a loud growl, and looked to see the blond woman, Rosalie growling at me.

"Do not tell us that my mate's lying." She shouted.

"Easy, Rose." Jasper warned her. "He didn't mean by that, he's just in shock on Emmett's revealing, and now discovers that we're mates to his daughter as well." He then turned to look at me. "I can feel and send emotions to people." He explained, "While Edward here could read minds."

Even though I wanted to say something, I can only nod. Clearing my throat, "I'm sorryAliceI didn't mean by your lying about having visions about this whole solution but is there a possible that you misread it?"

"No,"Alicesaid. "I've seen your future several times and it always comes back the same, except the boys aren't supposed to happen until after the first couple of sections when Bella seesCarlisle."

I nodded, and added. "What about Bella and I?"

Alicecleared her throat. I could tell that if she's still a human, she would've been embarrassed while telling me about my future. "It only starts with you bringing Bella home, showing her new bedroom, but with her past and how she can't do most of the things by herself. You're going to do them."

Again I nodded while remembering how Jane had told me that Bella could do most things by herself, but the rest she would need some assistants, at least until she could do it herself. "I already know what she needs help with, but can you tell me when she and I would start to you know?" I blushed at the thought of asking the vampire who could probably be way older than me about how things would go."

"Four weeks after, Bella starts her fist section withCarlisle."Alicesaid, "While your on the couch watching a children's movie." She added.

"Okay," I sighed. I then look at Edward and his brothers. "What about them?"

"You're going to tell her that they're your friends. From what I've seen I don't think she could handle you telling her that their also your mates until after she walks in on you and Edward and Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward would be gentle towards Bella when they each took turns having her."

Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I asked the next question. "What about near future? Would we be turned into vampires? Or would we age?"

"When the time is right, both of you will be turned into Vampires."

I could only nod as thoughts of what Alice had explained to me ran through my mind, Bella is going to be my lover as well as both of us are going to be mates to three vampires. I knew I have to be careful around Jane and the other social workers otherwise they'll think I'm some kind of sick monster that does things to girls. Even to one that's my daughter.

I noticed that it was little after five and knew that we needed to get the room ready for Bella by next Friday otherwise she'll probably think that she's going to be living underneath the staircase again.

"Why don't I show you where the room is, and how much still that I or in this case you need to remove for me."

Carlislenodded, "lead the way."

Walking up the stairs I couldn't help but felt a sense of relief knowing that my daughter that I never knew I had was coming to live with me. I'm also worry of how she's going to take us being mates to three vampires as well as myself even though I'm never done anything like it before.

Jasper laughed, "Relax, Charlie we'll be gentle with you."

Easy for you to say I thought before adding, Edward if you're listing to this. If you hurt my daughter I'll try and find ways to hurt you.

"Don't worry, Charlie I wouldn't dream of hurting our mate." Edward said out loud.

Our mate I thought as I shook my head I couldn't help but agree with him. "We're going have to set some ground rules though," I said. "I don't want to scare Bella as she's already been through hell and having to deal with her stepfather whom she prefers to as meaning daddy."

"Mean daddy?" Esme asked as we reach the landing and made our way down the hall. "Is she okay?"

'She's fine," I assured them as three of my mates let out low growls. "But around most people whom she doesn't know, she's skittish, frighten and so much more then what your use to." I explained.

Carlisle nodded, "I've already raid her files and was shock on how much abuse she's gone through if it wasn't for this Phil guy that was also the undercover police officer that helped Bella back inArizona."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, she said that he was her best, best friend and that he didn't let his brother who is also her stepfather hurt her."

When we reached a door that was close I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and slowly turned the handle before pushing the door all the way.

"Is this the room?" Esme asked.

I nodded, I knew over the years the spare bedroom across from mine had became a storage room but when I found out that I have a daughter and that she's different from other girls. I knew this room would be perfect for her incase she needs me for anything and I would ran to her without delay. "I don't know how long it would take for us to clear this room, but I want the stuff empty out and ready before next Friday." With that said I started to walk away.

I knew it was rude to leave the Cullen family doing all the work, but I just couldn't get over the thoughts of whatAlicehad told me as well as finding out that I'm going to be the first one who starts it. Sitting on the couch I could've helped but felt my cock harden at the thoughts of Bella and how her face would looked as I pound into her pussy from the couch and on to the floor next to it.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" I looked up to seeCarlislelooking at me with a worry expression on his face. "The boys got everything out of the room, and Esme and the girls are now starting to figure out what they should do to it." He explained.

I sighed, "Tell meCarlislehas anything in your years ever happened, where you're suddenly mated to your daughter as well as three vampires?"

"To tell you the truth,"Carlislestarted to say. "But no this has never happen before, even with being mated to a daughter."

"I'm scared," I admitted. "If someone finds out and I might get arrested, or if Bella goes to school and the teachers there would also know about it. I don't want Forks to think that the Chief of the police is a bad person. I also don't want you guys to leave town just because of what's happing."

Carlisle sighed, "You know, we can haveAlicekeep looking into the future and see what's going to happen, but from whatAlicehad so far seen is that no one would know about it unless you or Bella might slip up."

I couldn't help but sigh in relief, so far everything's going to be okay. "Tell meCarlislefrom what you read in Bella's files would she be able to go to school?"

"Only if she attends special classes or if you're going to homeschooled her,"Carlislereplied.

"But how does this all work?" I asked, "I meanAlicetold me that they're mine friends. No offence but she's the same age as them in human years."

Carlislelooked as if though he didn't know how to answer that questioned, until finally he said. "from what Alice told us, Bella doesn't have any friends her own age and might never recover from the abuse she'd through until after your changes." He explained.

I felt my heart sink of what he had told me of course Bella has friends, but then again the only friends she has are Jane, Felix, and maybe few younger children in foster care she's been staying in for awhile.

I sighed, "I hopeAliceis right about this. Also are you welling to see Bella a few days after she's living here?" I asked.

Carlislenodded. "We're willing to help you anyway we can."

"Thank you,Carlisle." I said and added with a thought oh boy I'm in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong> (author's note: I hope you like the chapter so far, and the next one would be Bella coming to live with Charlie. Also just to let you know that this is a Charlie and Bella Story! Even though its different but I promise you all that after this one is done, I might be able to try and write maybe a one shot with the father and daughter or an actual story of it. Depending on how I like writing about them.)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Bella's homecoming

**(Author's note: sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but I almost didn't feel like writing Charlie's daughter and Edward's special student story anymore.**

**However I will continue writing them. If you guys want to help me write the two stories. I will be ever grateful)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Bella's homecoming<p>

It had only been a week since my conversation with the Cullen family and finding out that not only was I mated to Edward, Jasper and Emmett but Bella and I would also be making love. I knew it was wrong to think about having sex with a daughter I barley knew, but I also couldn't help but felt relief that Bella is now living with me instead of her mother and mean daddy James.

Walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but smell the scent of breakfast on the table which I knew that Esme had probably made. The day after the Cullen girls had decorated Bella's new bedroom I almost had a heart attack when I walked down stairs the next morning, discovering that someone had cleaned the living room as well as making breakfast.

If it wasn't for Alice calling me on the house phone, telling me not to worry and that she, Rosalie and Esme had used the spare key to let themselves in, order to make the house feel more welcoming, she even told me that she had gone ahead and put some new clothes for Bella in her closet. She'd also told me that Esme and her would come by and help with making breakfast since from what she seen Bella would most likely would freak out if I thought of her cooking was a bad idea.

As I shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs in my mouth I couldn't help but moaned at the toast of it. I knew that since the Cullen family was vampires they tried to make they home more human-like and since they only drink blood from animals, they have no use of the kitchen at their home. I still couldn't helped but thought of how good Esme's cooking was and that she makes the eggs as if though some well known chief had made them.

After breakfast, I quickly grabbed my car keys and made my way toward the front door.

Before long I was on the road, heading toward the social services building knowing that today is the day that I get to bring Bella home. I still couldn't believe that Renee had abuse Bella and locked her in a basement along with other children from what I was told were also living at the house at the time of Renee's arrest.

Speaking of Renee I thought I mind as well pay her a visit in jail since I need some answers about why she didn't tell me that she was pregnant with Bella when we decided not to be married to each other anymore.

As I pulled into the parking of the building, my cell phone buzzed, alerting me that I have a text message. I almost dropped it when I saw that the message is from Edward telling me thatAlicehad a vision of me going to see Renee and I should only do it when one of them is with Bella.

I tried not to be shock at the thought of Edward and his family watching Bella. Then again withAlicehaving visions and Edward reading minds I knew I have no other choice but to trust them. I decided to send Edward a reply telling him that I got the message.

Felix greeted me at the door as I arrived.

"Good to see you Charlie," he said.

"Good to see you too Felix," I replied, "is Bella ready?" I couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally bringing my daughter home.

"Just about," Felix said, "but first there's some few things we need to talk before you could take Bella home with you."

I nodded already knowing what their about to tell me. Ever since I found out about the Cullen family being vampires I couldn't help but wonder if Felix and the other case workers were also vampires despite of seeing their eyes being golden, the pale skin, and the way their hands felt cold as they shook mine.

"Ah, here we are." Felix said leading us to Alec's office where Jane and the other men were already waiting for us.

"What's this about?" I asked, "Is Bella okay?"

"Bella's fine," Jane assured me. "we just want to tell you that Renee and James's trial is going to be on June 26th if your welling to be there."

I nodded before adding, "Does Bella have to testify?"

"With her state of mine no." Alec said, "Since James's brother Phil was at the house at the time of the abuse, he's willing to take the stand and tell the jury about what Bella had gone through as well as how she was living underneath the staircase at the time." He explained.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief knowing that my daughter didn't have to testify in order to have that sick monster put away, I knew that if it wasn't for this Phil guy protecting my daughter during her ordeal I wouldn't be here today to take the daughter I never knew home with her.

Even if we're mated to three vampires I added in thought.

For the next hour, I told Jane and her co workers about already having Dr. Cullen becoming Bella's therapist and how his wife Esme is going to be homeschooling her instead of having Bella in public school. They were at first reelected to the idea but said that they understand.

Because of Bella's problem they knew that Bella may never attend public school and might never get marry. I couldn't help but felt relief at the last one, even though I'm not yet use to being mated to three vampires let alone my daughter I couldn't help but feel glad that Edward, his brothers Jasper and Emmett and myself are going to be the only men in Bella's life.

"Are you ready, Charlie?" Alec asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, why don't you wait here while I go and get Bella?" Felix suggested.

As I waited in the office along with Jane and her co-workers I couldn't help but wonder if Bella is going to like her new room and how she'll react when I start kissing her a few weeks after she moved in my home. I knewAlicesaid that it would be okay, and no body would know as long as we act natural around people in Forks.

Twenty minutes later, Felix walk through the door, with Bella following not two far behind.

"Hello Bella." I said as she stood by the doorway.

"Hello," Bella replied softly.

"Bella I want you to remember that you can trust Charlie in any way." Jane started to say. "He's your daddy, and he would never hurt you."

Yes I would never hurt you I thought to myself as I stared at Bella. You can trust me. I tried not to grinned at the thought of Bella trusting me and then suddenly having me fuck her on the couch, almost two weeks after she moved into my home. I felt my cock harden at the thoughts of Bella, naked underneath me as I pound into her tight pussy.

Shaking my head at the thoughts of Bella crying out daddy, I smiled softly at my daughter before turning to look at the others. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Not at the moment," Alec said, "we'll call you if we need anymore information."

I nodded as I grab one of the bags that Felix handed me. "you ready to go Bella?"

She nodded shyly at me but didn't say anything.

I smiled softly at her and made my way toward the door with Bella slowly following behind me.

Before long we were on the road, heading toward mine and Bella's home. As I drove I couldn't help but glance at Bella in the corner of my eye, I knew she might be anxious around me despite only having a mean daddy as a father warn me that with Bella's past with what she'd gone through, I'm the only person she'll be trusting for awhile until the rest of our mates join us in bed.

I tried not to shaver at the thoughts of having sex with three vampires, even with my own daughter joining us. I knew it still feels weird.

An hour and half later I parked the car in front of our home as I got out, I couldn't help but let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before making my way toward the front passenger side.

"Well, Bella." I said as I opened the door and help her get out of the car. "This is your new home."

"Home," Bella repeated as if though the word was a new word for her.

"Yeah," I nodded. "come on I'll show you around." I led Bella toward the front door, and quickly took out my keys.

Once the front door was open I waited to see if she's going to make the first move.

Very slowly, and very hesitantly I watched as Bella took a few steps toward the door as if though she's afraid to go inside.

"It's okay Bella." I said softy. "No one is going to hurt you here." I'll even have them killed before they could lay a finger on you. I added in thought.

Once Bella finally made all the way inside, I couldn't help but smile at finally having my daughter home with me.

Welcome home Bella Swan I smiled Welcome home


	7. Author's note

**Author's note: Sorry, for the stories taking so long. Its because I just started a new job a few months ago, and just now getting the hang of it, but also I'm having little writers' block with both of my stories and it might take little longer and hope that your welling to wait that long for the stories to be up.**


	8. Chapter 6 Tour of the house

**(****Author's note: Thank you all for your patience, I know you all are eager to read the next chapter of Charlie's daughter, I hope you like this one. Please let me know how you like it.) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Tour of the house<p>

Once inside the house, Bella carefully looked around the room.

"It's big," Bella said softly.

"It is big," I agreed as I carefully made my way towards her, "why don't I show you around?" I asked as I made my way towards the living room with Bella slowly following behind me. "This is the living room," I said as I pointed to the furniture, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall and a large fireplace. Glancing at her, I could see that she was shock on seeing how big it is.

I couldn't blame her, since after all this large house use to belong to my grandmother and had give it to me when she passed away several years ago. Clearing my throat, I gently took her hand before making my way towards a set of stairs.

"We have four bedrooms and two bathrooms," I said.

"Is my bedroom in there?" Bella asked softly pointing towards the closet that was under the stairs.

"No, Bella," I replied as I bent down to her level. "I know that Mean mommy and Mean daddy had you live underneath the staircase for a long time." I started to explained to her, "but here. you get to have your very own room with a beautiful view of the valleys."

"Really," Bella asked sounding as if though she was getting a new brother or sister.

"Really," I nodded with a smile, "and you know what?"

"What?" Bella asked hopefully.

"You get to play tea parties whenever you want," I smiled knowing how much she loves playing tea parties."

"Can I get to dress up too?" Bella asked ecstatically.

Just then my cock harden at the thought of her playing dress up with the dresses that Esme and her daughters had placed in a large chest that was on the end of Bella's queen size bed. Clearing my throat I managed to nod.

"Oh thank you daddy, thank you," Bella said as I managed to catch her as she slammed into my chest and wrapped her arms around.

"Your welcome, angel," I said as I kissed on top of her head before quietly adding that I needed to take a cold shower. "Come on, let's go see your new room." as I pulled away from her and quickly got to my feet. before I could throw you on the couch and have my way with you I thought as we made our way upstairs and down the hallway before stopping in front of the closed bedroom door.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Uh huh," Bella nodded.

"Okay," I said letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. before slowly turning the handle to open the door. "Welcome to your new room," I said.

Slowly, Bella walked inside her bedroom and looked around and I couldn't helped but looked around myself.

"Wow," Bella said and I nodded to agree.

I nodded to agree, I couldn't believe how beautiful it looked, it almost felt like a child bedroom after all.

The walls were painted in a light pinkish shaded colored with white furniture with a brass iron bed against one wall.

"This is my room?" Bella asked still in awe.

"Up," I nodded with a smile, "and you know what? you don't have to share it with anyone."

"Really, oh thank you daddy, thank you." this time I was ready for her to run and hug me.

"Your welcome, Bella," I replied as I hugged her.

After awhile we broke apart, I glanced at my watch to see what time it was and was shock to see it was almost five o'clock. Before I could say anything, there was a sound of the doorbell ring, causing Bella to stiffen and looked towards the direction of the bedroom door.

"Stay here," I said already knowing that she was afraid of whoever was ranging the doorbell.

As I made my way towards the front door, the sound of the doorbell stopped. opening the door, I was surprise to see no one standing outside.

"Hello?" I called, "is anyone out here?" as I took a step on to the porch a caught sight of a pizza box as well as a bag sitting on the porch. I frowned as I picked it up and noticed that there was a note on top of the box.

"A regular crest cheese pizza for your and Bella's dinner, signed your mates." I read out loud. I couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful Edward and his brothers were being, knowing that they were trying to give us some space. lest till Bella gets use to me.

Grabbing the stuff, I made my way back inside the house, relocking the door behind before making my way towards the kitchen to grab some napkins and couple of plates as well as bottle of juice for Bella and a beer for me. Before hurrying back to join Bella in her new room, knowing that she would be more comfortable there for the first night at home.

"Hey, Bella," I said as I made my way into the room. "Why don't we have some cheese pizza for dinner tonight." I said placing the box on the child size table.

"Pizza!" Bella cried ecstatically.

I couldn't help but smile as I handed her a slice of the pizza. "Yep," I said, "there all for you to have." I added as I grab my own slice of pizza.

For the rest of the evening we ate pizza, while listening to Bella talk about the caseworkers that she'd made friends with. as I chew on my second slice, I couldn't help but wonder how am I going to bring up Carlisle going to be her doctor and what am I going to do with Bella's schooling.

I knew Carlisle was right about Bella needed to be in a special or be homeschooled by someone with experience.

"Are you alright, daddy?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart," I said while shaking away the thoughts that were in my head. "I was just thinking about what I should make for breakfast tomorrow. what do you say we have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Pancakes," Bella cried happily, "thank you daddy."

I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he's being. 'your welcome sweetheart."

Before I knew what was happing I was lending towards her right cheek and just as I was about to kissed her, Bella turned her head and my lips were on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: Hope you all like this chapter, even though its short and once again thank you all for your patience of wanting to read the next chapter of Charlie's daughter.)<strong>


End file.
